A Twist In Things
by blueshock
Summary: What if Kathy would of met the brotherhood first. Would she of joined the xmen? Or gone out with Kurt? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A girl with black hair, blue eyes walked down the side walk. She had black leather clothes on. She was walking to school. She stoped and looked around. A van pulled up and some kids got out. She watched them seperate. She looked at the driver and grined.' He must be so nice to drive all those kids to school,' She thought. Just then a boy on a skate board skated up to her.

"Hi,'' He said,'' Are you new?"

She stared at him for awhile before saying,'' Hi, yes I am new. I'm Kathy Black.''

"Evan,'' He said.

Just then a boy with white hair ran up to him.

"Talking to someone Evan,'' He said,'' She is way too cute for you.''

"Go away Pietro,'' Evan snarled.

"Well,'' Pietro said, looking at Kathy.'' What's your name?"

Evan rolled his eyes and skate boarded off.

"I'm Kathy,'' Kathy said.

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Do you want to go meet some of my friends?"

"Okay,'' Kathy said and they went inside.

Pietro led her to some other people.

"This is Todd, Lance, and Ste-''

"Kathy,'' Steve said running and giving Kathy a hug.'' I thought you were dead.''

"You know each other?" Lance asked.

"Yes,'' Steve said after he let go of Kathy.'' She's my half sister.''

"Are you a mutant?" Todd asked.

"Yes,'' Kathy said, then looked at Steve.'' How did you get here? You were in Florida when we split up.''

"I flew half way here,'' Steve said as they entered arts class.'' Then they found me.''

"Look,'' Lance said,'' It's Kurt.''

They walked over to a table with a boy at it. He was doing nothing. He looked up at them.

"Hey fuzzy,'' Todd said.

"Don't call me that,''He said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Lance asked,'' Call your friends?"

Kathy looked at them and then back at the boy.' Why are they teasing him?' Kathy thought.' He didn't do anything.'

"Just leave me alone,''He yelled.

"No,'' Todd said,'' Class don't start for another five minutes.''

"We should leave him alone,'' Kathy said and they looked at her.

"It's our job to pick on him,'' Steve said,'' I mean come on. You can't say this ain't fun, sis?"

"No, Steve,'' Kathy said,'' It's not fun.''

"Man,'' Steve said,'' You have changed.''

"I think,'' Kathy said,'' Being shot in the back, having a building fall on you, getting taken back to the lab, and most important learn that your own brother just left you. I think that would change you too.''

There was silence for awhile.

'' I didn't leave,'' Steve snarled,'' I thought you were dead.''

"I have a healing factor you idiot,'' Kathy snarled.

"Enough,'' Lance said,'' You can fight later.''

"SHUT UP,'' Kathy and Steve shouted.

"Hey,'' The teacher said,'' No shouting. The bell rang a minute ago. Find a seat and sit down.''

Kathy turned to the teacher, then took a seat next to Todd. Steve took a seat next to Pietro. The boy looked at them. Then the teacher started the lesson. After class he ran to his friends.

"Scott,'' He said,'' The brotherhood have another member. Her name is Kathy.''

"How the heck did they get another member?" Scott asked.

"She is Steves sister,'' He said,'' It seemed like she didn't vant to be there.''

"Maybe they are holding her aganst her will,'' Scott suggested,'' Good job Kurt. We'll see them at lunch.''

The rest of the day went fine. Kurt had all of his classes with Kathy. She didn't even talk to him or look at him. Soon it was lunch. Kathy sat down with the brotherhood. The x-men were keeping a close watch on them.

"Are you sure about this?" Jean asked.

"She looked like she didn't want to be there,'' Kurt said,'' And they yelled at her, vhen she befended me.''

"I'll try to talk to her with my telepathy,'' Jean said.

'Kathy,' Jean thought,' Can you hear me?'

'What do you want?' Kathy thought.

Jean smiled,' What are you doing with them? You could join our team. We are trying to help humans. They want to kill all humans.'

'I know, I am a telapath too.'

'Then you joined their team and are not being held aganst your will?'

'Not really. I didn't join, but I'm not being held aganst my will.'

'Then join us.'

'You would have to ask my brother.'

"That's it,'' Jean said standing up and walking over to the brotherhood table. The other x-men followed.

"What do you want?" Pietro asked.

"Let her go,'' Jean said and everyone stared at her like she was an idiot.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Let her make her own choices,'' Jean said,'' Let her decide what team she wants to be on.''

"She is on our team,'' Pietro said, standing up. The others stood up too.

Kathy just sat there looking at everyone. Many other students were staring at them.

"She can make her own choice,'' Steve said,'' But she'll choose our team.''

"What do you choose?" Scott asked and everyone looked at Kathy.

"I have a headache,'' Kathy muttered, standing up and leaving the lunch room.

"Now look what you did,'' Steve said.

The brotherhood ran out of the lunch room. The x-men followed. They found Kathy on the football field. The brotherhood were there too. They walked over to them.

"Get away,'' Todd said,'' You have already done enough.''

"Let her choose,'' Evan said,'' She can join our team.''

"That is it,'' Kathy yelled,'' I'm leaving. The lab is much better then this.''

Steve grabed Kathys arm.

"No it's not,'' Steve said.

"Then stop asking what team I'm joining,'' Kathy snarled,'' I'll need time to think and I can't deal with all your stupid thoughts. I need to be alone for awhile. Thanks.''

Kathy pushed Steves hand away and flew off.

"Hey,'' Steve yelled,'' I didn't say you could copy my power.''

"She'll dicide,'' Jean said,'' When she feels like it. We just have to wait.''


	2. Teams

**Chapter Two**

Kathy flew to the top of the school.' Stupid teams,' Kathy thought.

"Why can't I be normal?" Kathy asked.

"Because you are different, sis,'' Steve said as he landed.

" I said I wanted to be alone,'' Kathy snaped

"You will never be alone,'' Steve said, walking over to her.'' I'll always be with you.''

"I know,'' Kathy grined,'' But right now if you don't get away from me. You'll feel five claws in your back.''

"Not if you can't catch me,'' Steve said flying off.

Kathy jumps off the school and flys after him. Luckily no one was around.

"That's not good,'' Scott said,'' They might get caught.''

"And your point is?" Pietro asked.

"That if someone sees them,'' Scott said,'' We will have to explain it and they might find out we are mutants.''

"Look how happy they are,'' Kitty said.

"They are brother and sister,'' Jean said,'' Not boyfriend and girlfriend.''

"Oh,'' Kitty said.

"She is going to join our team,'' Todd said.

"How would you know?" Evan asked.

"Because her brother is on our team,'' Lance said,'' And she wants to be with her brother.''

"So,'' Kurt said,'' She could join our team.''

Steve landed on the ground and hid behind Pietro. Kathy landed.

"Keep her away,'' Steve said.

"What did I do?" Kathy asked.

"My back,'' Steve said,'' You scratched my back.''

Kathy looked at him for awhile, then rolled her eyes.

"So,'' Lance said,'' Have you decided?"

Kathy looked at him, then at Todd, then at Kurt. She looked at the sky deep in thought.' Which team?' Kathy thought,' I want to be with my brother, but the team is mean. The x-men seem nice and Kurt seems like a nice guy, but what about Todd. I talked to him during first hour. He seems nice too. Which team?'

"She is joining our team,'' Pietro said.

Kathy snaped out of her thoughts and looked around. The x-men and brotherhood looked like they were about to fight. Then they began to fight. Kathy stood there watching.' This seems familiar,' Kathy thought,' Now what team?' Some teachers were coming out of the school.' Better break this up.'

"STOP,'' Kathy shouted.

They stoped and looked at her.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The teachers,'' Kathy said.

"So,'' Lance said, as the x-men backed off.'' What team?'

Kathy didn't answer for awhile.' Which team?' Kathy thought.

"I'll join the brotherhood,'' Kathy said.

"Told you, yo,'' Todd said.

The brotherhood walked off with their new member. The x-men stood there for awhile in silence.

"Well,'' Jean said,'' That didn't work. Let go back to the mansion and tell the Professor.''

"How are we all going to fit in the car?" Kitty asked.

"Easy,'' Scott said as they walked to the car.'' Evan, Kurt, Kitty, Gambit, and Rogue in the back. You might need to lap up though.''

Everyone squeezed into the car and Scott drove off. The brotherhood walked down the rode to the brotherhood house.

"This is our home,'' Lance said,'' It may be dirty, but it's better then the streets.''

They went inside. Todd showed Kathy a room that she coulld stay in, then they went into the living room. The other boys were sitting on the couch watching tv. They sat down and watched tv too.

The x-men told the professor everything that happened. Logan and Storm were listening too.

"It seems that this girl is running from something,'' Charles said,'' Just like Steve is running from something, but I don't know what.''

"Maybe we can talk to her,'' Storm sugested,'' This girl seems to be very confused.''

"She is,'' Jean said,'' I was reading her mind. She couldn't decide what team she reallywanted to be on, so she just picked the brotherhood.''

"Storm and Logan,'' Charles said,'' You will talk to this girl. She is at that the mall right now.''

Storm and Logan nodded and left. They drove to the mall and went in. They searched some places, but didn't find her.

"Where do you think she is?" Logan asked.

"How would I know,'' Storm said.

Kathy walked out of the clothing store. She had looked at everything in there and didn't like any of it.' This place needs more fashion,' Kathy thought. Just then someone walked up behind her.

"Hi,'' They said.

Kathy turned around to see Kurt.

"Oh.. Hi,'' Kathy said,'' What are you doing here?"

"Just thought you vould vant to talk to someone,'' Kurt said.

Kathy smiled.' That is so sweet,' Kathy thought.

"So,'' Kathy said,'' Can you show me around this place?'

"Ja,'' Kurt said.

They walked off. Logan and Storm watched as they went up stairs.

"So much for us talking to her,'' Logan said,'' Lets go home.''

"No,'' Storm said,'' We are suposed to watch her, so come on.''

They followed Kurt and Kathy for awhile, until they went into one of the stores. It was filled with lots of candy.

"Should we follow them inside?" Logan asked.

"No,'' Storm said,'' Let them have their fun. We'll stop them when they come out.''

"This is almost the best store in town,'' Kurt said,'' All the chocolete you vant or can buy.''

Kathy tried not to laugh. The place was stocked with candy bars of all sorts, bubble gum, cookies, doughnuts, suckers, and lots more.

"This is nice,'' Kathy said.

They bought some candy and left the store, but they ran into Logan and Storm.

"Hey Kurt,'' Logan said,'' What are you doing here?"

"I'm just talking to Kathy,'' Kurt said.

Kathy looked around.

"We need to go,'' Kathy said,'' All of us need to get out of here.''

The three looked at her, then where she was looking. There were people in red and orange uniforms. They quickly ran out of the mall, got in Storms car and drove off.

"Who are they?" Storm asked.

"They are the mutant squad, they work for my mom,'' Kathy said,'' Can you drop me off at the brotherhood house?"

"No,'' Logan said,'' Chuck needs to talk to you.''

"Then can you pull over, so I can get out?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Logan said.

"You cannot keep me here,'' Kathy said.

"How are you going to get out?" Storm asked,'' My car doors are locked and can't be opened on the inside.''

Kathy looked at her for awhile.' Well that's stupid,' Kathy thought,' Kurt is a teleporter. I can copy his power.' Kathy looked at Kurt with a smile.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

Kathy moved closer to him, then kissed him. Kurts eyes went wide. Logan turned around in the seat.

"No kissing in the car,'' Logan said, turning back around.

Kathy pulled away and moved back to her spot. They had to go passed the brotherhood house to get to the mansion.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' This has been a nice ride, but this is my stop.''

Logan was about to say something. Kathy teleported out of the car onto the porch of the brotherhood house. Kurt looked at the spot for awhile.' That vas my power,' Kurt thought,' Is that vhy she kissed me? To copy my power or take it?'

Kathy entered the house and went into the living room. She sat down next to Todd.

"Have fun at the mall?" Steve asked, taking the bag that Kathy was carrying away from her.

"What did she get?" Todd asked.

"CANDY,'' Steve shouted running up the stairs into his room and locking the door.

They watched him, then started to watch tv again.


	3. Mall

**Chapter Three**

Storm parked the car and they went inside. They went to Charles office.

"I know,'' Charles said as they entered.'' She can copy other mutants power just by touching them.''

"Then why did she kiss Kurt?" Logan asked.

"That, I do not know,'' Charles said,'' But I do know that Kurt can talk to her like a friend. Maybe you can convince her to join our team.''

"I'll try,'' Kurt said.

Kurt walked to the door.

"Did you like that?" Storm asked.

Kurt stoped and tried not to blush.' Maybe,' Kur thought. Kurt walked out the door without answering.

"He did,'' Charles said.

Kathy, Pietro, Lance, and Todd walked up the stairs. Lance knocked on Steves door.

"Come on,'' Lance said,'' We are going to the mall. Kathy stole Storms credit card.''

Steve opened the door.

"Really,'' Steve said,'' Okay, lets go.''

They went back down stairs. Fred was staying home. They went outside, got into the jeep and drove off. They didn't notice someone follow them. Lance parked the jeep and they went inside.

"So,'' Kathy said,'' Why are we here?"

"To celabrate the joing of a new member,'' Lance said as they entered the candy store.

They didn't notice some people follow them.

"Some of these,'' Todd said grabbing some stuff.'' And these and these and-''

"Calm down Todd,'' Pietro said.

"Sorry,'' Todd said.

"I think someone is following us,'' Steve whispered.

Kathy looked around, then back at them.

"Lets get out of here,'' Kathy said.

They ran out of the store, forgeting to pay for there stuff. The people chased after them. Pietro sped off, leaving them. They ran out of the mall. Lance jumped into the jeep and started it up. Todd and Steve got in, but Kathy didn't. She watched the people run out of the mall at them.

"Come on,'' Steve said.

Steve looked at Kathy, who just stood there. He got out of the jeep, then looked at the people. He noticed that one of them was holding something in front of him.' One of those thingys,' Steve thought,' Great. Lucky that don't work on me.' Steve grabed Kathys arm, but Kathy kicked him away.

"What is wrong with her?" Todd asked.

"Just leave her,'' Steve said, getting back in the jeep.'' She can get out of this.''

Lance drove off.

"We can't leave her,'' Todd said,'' You are her brother.''

"Like I care,'' Steve said,'' I did leave her to die.''

Todd jumped out of the jeep. Lance didn't stop. Todd ran over to Kathy. The people surrounded them. The guy put the thing down and Kathy shook her head.

"Now,'' The man said,'' Time to go.''

"Where did everyone go?" Kathy asked.

"They left,'' Todd said,'' Not caring about you.''

Kathy rolled her eyes. They moved closer.' Stupid,' Kathy thought,' I have Kurts power.' Kathy wrapped her arms around Todd and teleported about half way to the brotherhood house. They both fell down.

"Dizzy,'' Todd moaned.

"Get up,'' Kathy said as she got up.

Todd tried to stand up, but fell back down. Kathy helped him up. A van pulled up to them. The people got out. Kathy wraped her hands back around Todd, who moaned. She teleported to the mansion. Todd fell to the ground, while she grabed the door nob. She reached up and rang the door bell just as she passed out.

The x-men were sitting in the front room when the door bell rang. Kurt got up and teleported to the door, making sure his image inducer was on, then opened it. He was shocked at what he seen.

"JEAN, SCOTT,'' Kurt shouted,'' HELP.''

Jean and Scott ran to the door. Kurt picked up Kathy, while Scott picked up Todd. They quickly took them to the infirmary. Storm and Logan went with them.

"What happened?" Charles asked as he wheeled in.

"I just found them on the door step,'' Kurt said.

Charles read their minds.

"Well,'' Charles said,'' She needs to know the rules of teleporting too far and teleporting other people.''

"She teleported here?" Scott asked,'' When did she get that power?"

"When she kissed Kurt,'' Storm said.

"When was that?" Scott asked.

"Just about an hour or two ago,'' Logan said.

Kathy slowly opened her eyes.' That was weird,' Kathy thought,' I wanted to teleport to the house, not here.'

"I'm sorry,'' Charles said,'' I made you teleport here.''

"Oh, shut up, boldy,'' Kathy said.

"Don't talk to the professor like that,'' Scott said.

"Did I say you can talk,'' Kathy snaped as she sat up.

"How can you have all your strength back?" Jean asked,'' It takes Kurt nearly a day before he can walk.''

"I have a healing factor,'' Kathy said standing up.'' You know for a telepath, you are pretty stupid.''

Kathy walked over to Todds bed.

"He'll be fine,'' Charles said.

"Why do you think I care?" Kathy asked.

"I don't know,'' Charles said,'' Your mind is well blocked.''

Something began to beep. Kathy looked at her braselet. She turned it around and pressed some buttons.

"Needs charged,'' Kathy muttered,'' I charged it this morning. Stupid battery.''

Kathy took the braselet off. The x-men stared at her for awhile. She had blue skin.

"What?" Kathy asked.

"Nothing,'' They said, looking away.

Kathy rolled her eyes and picked up Todd.

"I would stay,'' Kathy said walking to the door.'' but my brother is late for a beating.''

Kathy walked out of the door. Kurt ran after her.

"Please don't go,'' Kurt said.

"Why?" Kathy asked.

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' I've never really met someone vith blue skin, except Beast but he's a boy and you are a girl.''

"That's very nice,'' Kathy said,'' In a weird, twisted way.''

Kathy walked to the door and used her power to open it. She steped out and Kurt followed.

"Are you going to follow me everywhere?" Kathy asked.

"No,'' Kurt said,'' It is just nice to met someone else. I vant to get to know you better, maybe a date?"

Kathy said something in german, before speeding off. Kurt stood there for a second, before smiling.' Friday,' Kurt thought,' At seven. She must of learned some german in her old school or vhere ever she vas. I got a date.' Kurt ran inside to tell the professor.

Kathy stoped on the porch of the brotherhood house. She used her powers to open the door. She went into the living room, where everyone was watching tv. She set Todd down on one of the empty couches and turned to the others. They stared at her for awhile.

"See,'' Steve said,'' Told you she could do it.''

"You are going to pay for that,'' Kathy yelled,'' I teleported here. You know how much energy that takes?"

"When did you copy Kurts power?" Lance asked.

"Does it matter?" Kathy asked,'' Anyway, I teleported half way here, then that professor made me teleport to the mansion.''

"Why is todd passed out?" Fred asked.

"Teleporting a passenger makes them dizzy,'' Kathy said.

Todd woke up, and listened to them for awhile.

"Will you stop fighting,'' Todd said, sitting up.

Kathy sat down next to him.

"Feeling better?" Kathy asked.

"A little dizzy stil,'' Todd said,'' Where did we go?"

"The mansion,'' Kathy said,'' That wasn't where I wanted to go.''

Todd nodded and they watched the news on tv, which was about mutants as always. Someone wanted to pass the mutant law, which wasn't going to good.


	4. Date

**Chapter Four**

_**Friday: 6:45**_

Kurt was putting on his image inducer when Charles came in.

"Now,'' Charles said,''Youare trying to convince her to join the team. Ask her if she would like to join, don't rush-''

"You have told me this before,'' Kurt said,'' I know vhat to do. Don't vorry.''

Charles read his mind.

"I know you don't want to do this,'' Charles said,'' And I know you don't want to waste this date on trying to get someone on our team.''

Kurt nodded and walked out the door.

Kathy took her image inducer off its charger and put it on.' This should be fun,' Kathy thought,' A nice date with a nice guy.' Kathy walked out of her bedroom. She was wearing some black pants and a black shirt. All her clothes were black.' I need some more clothes.'

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"On a date,'' Kathy said,'' Why?"

"Well,'' Lance said,'' Who are you going with?"

"That nice german speeking boy,'' Kathy said,'' Kurt.''

"An x-men,'' Pietro yelled,'' Brotherhood members are not suposed to date x-men.''

"Lance is dating Kitty,'' Fred said.

"That is totally different,'' Pietro said,'' He is the leader, he can date anyone.''

"Who the hell am I suposed to date then?" Kathy asked,'' If I can't date x-men or humans then who?"

"Me,'' Pietro said, running a hand through his hair, which only caused Kathy to roll her eyes.'' Or Todd.''

"Ya, yo,'' Todd said, then realized something.'' Why aren't you dating me?''

"Because,'' Kathy said, opening the door.'' I don't date people I work with.''

She steped out of the door, then closed it. The boys stood there for awhile.

"I didn't see that coming,'' Fred said going back into the kitchen.

"I got it,'' Lance said,'' A plan.''

Kathy sped to the mansion. Kurt was waitting outside.

"Ready,'' Kathy said.

Kurt looked at her and smiled. They walked down the street. They didn't notice that Logan was watching them.' She looks familiar to me,' Logan thought,' Like someone I've met in the past, but can't remember. I must find out.' Logan grabed his keys and left the mansion.

The boys hid behind some trees and watched as Kathy and Kurt walked by, then they saw a motorcycle.

"Now what?" Pietro asked.

"We need to warn them,'' Todd said.

"No,'' Steve said,'' She can handle them. I know.''

"Do you hate her?" Todd asked,'' Or do you just do this for fun?"

"Listen,'' Steve said,'' Along time ago, when we were about four or five, mom brought her in. Mom told us about her and everything, anyway mom always treated her better, she used a stronger thing on me to make my skin go red and used something else on Kathy. I screamed when my skin changed and Kathy didn't even budge.''

That's it?" Pietro asked.

"No,'' Steve said,'' When we are training she will give her a break or two, while we get none. Mom said that she needed to be strong, but she didn't care about us. Why do you think I tried to kill her?"

"You are the reason for that, yo?" Todd asked.

"Yes,'' Steve said,'' I put the bomb there. I thought if a building fell on her that she would die, I guess I was wrong.''

"Why did you hug her then?" Lance asked.

"To make it look like it wasn't me,'' Steve said.

they followed Kathy and Kurt into the mall in silence. Logan parked the motorcycle and followed them inside.

"Where are we going?" Kathy asked.

"Vell,'' Kurt said,'' You never got to see the whole mall, so ve can look around first.''

Kathy and Kurt walked into at store, while the brotherhood waitted outside. logan walked up to them.

"What are you doing here?" Logan snarled.

"Watching after our team member,'' Lance said.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

"Making sure you don't mess this up,'' Logan said.

"What are you doing here?" Kathy asked as she and Kurt came out.

"Nothing,'' Steve said,'' Just making sure you don't go join the other team.''

"Why would I do that?" Kathy asked, then read his mind.

"What?" Steve asked.

He forgot to block his mind and Kathy read what he did. He knew when he saw the look on Kathys face.

"We should go,'' Steve said,'' Leave them alone.''

"Is something wrong?" Logan asked.

Steve backed away.

"Listen,'' Steve said,'' I really didn't mean it. Um... mom made me do it.''

Steve quickly ran off screaming.

"Five, four, three, two, one,'' Kathy said, then sped off.

A second later she was back, dragging Steve along with her.

"LET ME GO,'' Steve shouted,'' I'LL BE GOOD, DON'T HURT ME.''

"You should let him go,'' Logan said,'' Might attracted attention.''

Kathy looked at Steve, then back at Logan. She let go of the back of his shirt, but kicked him in the back of the head, before he got up.

"I just had to do that,'' Kathy said, walking back over to Kurt.'' We should go.''

"Right,'' Logan said,'' The professor wants to talk to you.''

"That's not what I ment,'' Kathy said,'' Kurt and I are stil on a date.''

"Freezes,'' Someone yelled.

They looked around. There were people in red uniforms. They had surrounded them.

"Bad,'' Steve muttered,'' Very bad.''

"Shut up,'' Kathy said, then smiled.'' Can we help you? Do you want something?"

A guy pulled a gun out and pointed it at Kathy.

"Guess not,'' Kathy muttered.

Kathy jumped on the ceiling, just as the guy began to shoot. The others had moved. Logan made a way through and they ran, except Todd and Kurt.

"We can't leave her, yo,'' Todd said, kicking the guywith the gunin the stomach.

Kathy jumped off the ceiling. Kurt teleported Todd and Kurt out of the mall.

"Do you mind,'' Todd said, almost falling down.'' I just got over the last time.''

"Sorry,'' Kurt said.

A motorcycle pulled up.

"I can't take all of you,'' Logan said,'' I can take one if fron and one in back.''

"I'll walk home, yo,'' Todd sighed and hopped off.

"Well,'' Logan said,'' Lets go. Kurt can have the back.''

Kathy looked at Logan for awhile.

"I'm not on your team,'' Kathy said,'' I'm on Todds team. Bye Kurt, see you at school on Monday.''

Kathy gave Kurt a quick kiss and sped off after Todd. Kurt stood there for awhile.

"Elf,'' Logan said,'' We need to go.''

"Right,'' Kurt said, getting on the motorcycle.

Kathy caught up with Todd, who looked like he was about to cry.

"You okay?" Kathy asked.

Todd looked at Kathy and smiled.

"You decided to walk home with me?" Todd asked.

"He was driving to the mansion,'' Kathy said,'' Not my home and not my team.''

They walked half way in silence. A motorcycle passed them and Kurt waved. Kathy waved back.

"Do you like him?" Todd asked.

"A little,'' Kathy said.

"Do you like me?"

"A little,'' Kathy said,'' He is nice, so are you.''

They walked the rest of the way home in silence. They went in and the others were watching tv. They decided to go up stairs and get their homework done. Kathy had promised Todd that she would help him in art. The others didn't notice them at all.


	5. Ditch Art

**Chapter Five**

"I stil don't get it,'' Todd said,'' What is the point of art anyway?"

"Why don't you ask the teacher?" Kathy asked,'' He could give you a better answer.''

"Lets do math,'' Todd said, grabbing the math books.

Kathy took one and opened to page eleven, so did Todd.

"I don't get number three,'' Todd said.

"Number three is the easyest one,'' Kathy said,'' How can you not get it?"

"I'm on page ten,'' Todd said.

"Oh. It's 84,938,750,'' Kathy said.

Logan parked the motorcycle and they went inside. Logan looked at Kurt, who was looking at the floor.

"Listen,'' Logan said,'' I didn't mean to ruin your date.''

"It's okay,'' Kurt said,'' Ve vere just valking around the mall.''

"What did you talk about?" Logan asked.

"About school,'' Kurt said, as they entered the living room.

"How was the date?" Charles asked, then read their minds.'' You were not suposed to follow them Logan, but Kurt will get another chance. She does want to date you again.''

"She said she vould see me at school on Monday,'' Kurt said,'' Maybe this vill vork.''

_Monday_

Kurt sat where he always sat in art class. There was ten minutes before class. The brotherhood walked in. Pietro, Lance, and Steve sat where they always sat. Todd was about to sit down, but saw Kathy sit next to Kurt. Todd went back to that table and sat down by Kathy. The other boys looked at them.

"Are they leaving us?" Pietro whispered.

"If they are,'' Lance whispered,'' Then they will pay.''

"It stil don't get this,'' Todd said.

"Maybe you should ask the teacher for help,'' Kurt said.

"I don't need the teacher,'' Todd said,'' Kathy is tuturing me.''

"That is nice of you,'' Kurt said. Just then the bell rang.

"Today,'' The techer said,'' I'm going to split you into groups of three. Your group will need to make a report.''

Kathy rose her hand.

"Yes, Miss. Black?" The teacher asked.

"Why do we have to do a report for art?" Kathy asked.

"The report is about an art piece of you choice,'' The teacher said,'' The picture must be old, not a new painting.''

Steve rose his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Black?" The teacher asked.

"Are you stupid or do you just make us do stupid things?" Steve asked.

"If you are not going to listen in class then go to the office,'' The teacher said.

"If he goes, we go,'' Lance said. Steve, Lance, and Pietro stood up.

"We are a team,'' Pietro said, then looked back at Kathy and Todd.'' I said our team.''

"Forget it,'' Lance said.

Todd stood up and the others smiled and looked at Kathy, who shook her head.

"Come on, Kat,'' Todd whispered,' This is your team.''

"I don't want to be kicked out of school,'' Kathy said,'' Sorry.''

"Coming Todd?" Steve asked as they walked to the door.

Todd ran over to them and they left the room.

"Now,'' The teacher said,'' I'll partner you up and-''

Kathy stood up and left the room. The boys were waitting right next to the door.

"That took you long,'' Steve said,'' Come on, we are going to the mall for some ice cream.''

They left the school. They didn't notice Kurt leave the room and follow them. They got in the jeep and was about to go, when Kurt stoped them.

"What do you want?" Lance asked.

"I vant to go vith you,'' Kurt said.

The brotherhood looked at each other, then looked back at Kurt.

"Well,'' Pietro said,'' Climb on in.''

Kurt got in the back and they drove off. They got to the mall and went in. They went to the ice cream store.

"What do you want?" The girl behind the counter asked,'' Chocolete, vanella?"

They ordered and sat down to eat. They used Storms credit card. She stil had not noticed.

"So,'' Lance said,'' What are we going to do today? Destroy the mall, steal peoples money or use Storms credit card?"

"You have Storms credit card?" Kurt asked.

"Ya,'' Steve said,'' Is there something wrong with that?"

"No,'' Kurt said.

"Good,'' Todd said,'' So, what are we doing?"

"There was this really cool thing I wanted,'' Pietro said, taking the credit card from Lance.'' So bye.''

Pietro sped off. No one noticed. The others ate their ice cream in silence.


	6. Idea

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've decided to start answering some reviews.

diving board of doom: Steve is not happy to see his sister. He tried to kill her. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chapter Six**

"So,'' Lance said as he finished his ice cream.'' Why did you decide to come with us?''

"Just for fun,'' Kurt said.

"Well,'' Kathy said,'' It was nice of you to come.''

Todd rolled his eyes as Kurt smiled.

"I think he is just trying to get close to someone,'' Steve said,'' Get someone on his team.''

"Steve,'' Kathy said,'' You think too much. Why don't you go somewhere else.''

Steve rolled his eyes, stood up, and left the ice cream store. Lance followed behind him. The other three sat there in silence for awhile.

"Well,'' Todd said,'' Not that this ain't fun, but I'm going to go find something to steal. You want to come, Kat?"

"No,'' Kathy said,'' I'll stay out of this one.''

Todd sighed, got up and hopped out of the ice cream store.

"This is nice,'' Kurt said,'' Vant to go valk around?"

"Sure,'' Kathy said.

They got up and left the ice cream store. They walked around the mall in silence. They didn't notice that some of the x-men were watching them.

"I can't believe he left school,'' Scott said.

"We are trying to get her on our team,'' Jean said,'' This is good.''

"So,'' Scott said,'' The professor will not care if he left school?"

"No,'' Jean said,'' I'm the one who told him to leave, so it would be my fault.''

"Why did you do that?"

"You want her on our team?"

"Ya.''

"Then shut up.''

Kurt and Kathy walked for about ten minutes in silence. They didn't notice that Jean and Scott were following them, or that the brotherhood was watching them.

"Look at her," Lance said," Whose team is she on?"

"She is on ours," Steve said," We'll deal with Kurt at school tomorrow."

"What are we going to do to him?" Pietro asked.

An evil grin spread acrossed Steves face as he started to explain his plan.

Jean and Scott walked back to Scotts car. Kathy and Kurt were coming out of the mall.

"HEY," Scott shouted," COME HERE NOW."

Kurt looked at Kathy, who tried not to laugh. Kurt ran over to them, while Kathy waitted.

"Vhat?" Kurt asked.

"You left school," Scott said.

"Don't," Jean said," I told him to leave. Go on Kurt."

Kurt nodded and ran back to Kathy. They walked down the road, while Jean and Scott watched.

"I just wanted to tell him that he would need to apologys to the teachers," Scott said as they got into the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"He will," Jean said," I just hope that the brotherhood leave him alone tomorrow."

The brotherhood left the mall after buying a few things they needed for the prank. They put the stuff in the back of the jeep, got in, and drove off. They had things to get ready.


	7. Pranks

**Chapter Seven**

The next day at school was going by well. Kathy didn't talk to the x-men at all, which made the brotherhood happy. At lunch she sat by the brotherhood.

"What a boring day," Kathy said," Nothing interesting going on."

"That's where you're wrong," Pietro said.

Kathy looked at him, then at the others.

"What did you do?" Kathy asked.

"Just watch," Lance said.

Kathy turned to look at the x-men table. Kurt was walking over to them. Just then a bucket of mud fell on top of his head. He triped and tired to stand up, but kept falling down. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, except the x-men, who looked over at the brotherhood. Kathy was not laughing either. She stood up and went over to help Kurt stand up. She then helped him out of the lunch room.

"Well," Todd said," I don't think that worked."

"Don't worry," Lance said," It's not the only part of the plan, remember?"

"Ya," Todd grinned.

Kathy led Kurt to the boys changing room. She waited until he came back out. He had washed his hair and put on his gym clothes. Luckily his image inducer was still working.

"I can't believe they did that," Kathy said as they headed to class, which was gym.

"It's okay," Kurt said," I'm used to it."

They went into gym class to see that everyone was already there. The only people in this class were the x-men and brotherhood. Kelly said it would be good for them and that would be good for the other students.

"Class started five minutes ago," The gym teacher said," Try to be on time."

"Yes sir," Kathy said.

They were playing basketball today. Evan had the ball, but Kathy stole it from him. The gym teacher left the room. Just then Lance made an earth quake. Kathy flew off the ground as a hole formed. Lance stopped and saw the x-men get ready to fight, but Kathy flew down.

"Don't even start," Kathy said," That's what they want you to do."

Kathy flew back up into the air and around the gym. Pietro sped around the x-men hitting whoever he could, then ran back. Kathy landed on the ground next to the brotherhood. Just then the gym teacher came back in, but noticed the hole in the floor and fainted.

"Well," Lance said," Not what I expected."

"Why are you doing this?" Scott demanded.

"We know you won't use your powers," Lance said," But we can."

Kathy flew off the ground, while Lance made another earth quake. Steve was laughing while he melted the basketball hoops, then melted Kurts shoes to the floor, so he couldn't move. A board from the floor was about to hit him, but it stopped and hit the brotherhood.

"Hey," Todd said," I thought they couldn't use their powers."

"It wasn't them," Steve said," That was not funny, Kathy."

Just then another board hit them. Steve flew into the air, but was knocked out by another board. Kathy flew to one of the melted hoops, where she now stood.

"Not again," Steve yelled, melting the hoop some more, but she just flew into the air." You are going to get it. POWER UP."

Steves eyes and skin went black. When his skin went back to normal her was wearing black pants and a black shirt. His eyes were glowing black too. The metel in the room started to melt and go into the air. Like a rope it wraped around Kathy, but she teleported out of it and onto the floor. Steves eyes went back to normal.

"That burned," Kathy yelled, walking over to him.

Just then the bell rang. Kathy and Steve didn't do anything, but followed the others out of the gym and to their next class.


	8. More Ideas

A/N: I'm finally updating this story.12-23-05 was the last time I updated this, that is kind of sad. Well, I'm just glad I finally remembered this story.

**Chapter Eight**

The brotherhood sat in class, waiting for the bell to ring. It was their last class and they wanted to get out to play a prank on the x-men, again. The teacher was talking about something that none of them were paying much attention to. Lance drew pictures on the desk, Pietro was day dreaming, Fred was staring at the ceiling, Todd was ripping pages out of his book, Steve was melting some kids shoes to the floor, and Kathy was reading their minds just for the fun of it. Luckily the bell rang and everyone was about to leave.

"Hey," Some girl yelled," My shoes are stuck to the floor."

"Mine are too," A boy yelled.

The brotherhood members looked at each other, then at Steve.

"I couldn't help myself," Steve said.

Shacking their heads, they left the class room. When they got outside, the x-men were waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Lance demanded.

"To stop causing trouble at school," Scott said," You're going to get us all kicked out."

"And we care how?" Steve asked.

"This is serious," Jean said, in a calm voice." We don't want to be kicked out."

"I'm hungry," Fred said.

"So am I," Todd said," Lets go to the mall."

The brotherhood walked off as if Jean had never said anything. Jean sighed and turned to Scott.

"We should follow them," Scott said.

"Good idea," Jean said," We stil need to learn about Kathy."

The x-men followed the brotherhood to the mall. They went into one of the food courts, but were kicked out.

"I didn't know we couldn't go in there," Lance said, as they went to find another food court.

"I think we got kicked out a month ago," Todd said.

"I missed it," Kathy said," That would of been funny to see."

The brotherhood went into another food court, luckily they weren't kicked out. The ordered some food with some money that Todd had stolen. Storms credit card wasn't working anymore, so they through it away. They quickly ate their food, because they saw the x-men coming into the place. Kurt looked over at them and waved at Kathy, which she returned with a smile.

"He is just trying to-" Todd started.

"Don't start that again," Kathy said," I've had enough of _he is just trying to get you on his team._ For the last time, I'm not joining them."

"Wow," Pietro said," You finally got annoyed with that. I thought you weren't paying attention."

"I pay attention," Kathy said," Just not all the time. I'm going to talk to Kurt."

Without another word, Kathy stood up and walked over to the x-men. The brotherhood watched her as she sat down at their table.

"I bet she'll join them," Steve said.

"I'll give it two days," Lance said.

"I won't even give it an hour," Pietro said.

"Come on guys," Todd said," I'm sure she'll stay. For at least two weeks."

Pietro gave a small snort, but stood up and left. The others followed him out of the mall. Kathy didn't seem to notice them leave or didn't care. The x-men noticed them leave.

"Your team is leaving," Jean said.

Kathy looked over at them just in time to see them exist the place.

"I'll catch up later," Kathy said.

"Why are you with them?" Scott asked," You spend more time with us then them."

"It's just that," Kathy said, lowering her voice." There is someone on your team that I don't want to get to know."

"Who?" Kitty asked," Is it one of us? Is it the Professor?"

Kathy gave a small smile, but sped out of the mall to catch up with the others.

"That went well," Evan said.

"Don't vorry," Kurt said," She'll join us sometime."

The x-men ate their food, then left the mall. The brotherhood was at the school for some odd reason. They opened the doors, which just happened to be unlocked.

"This is it," Lance said.

"What is?" Kathy asked.

"This is going to be the biggiest prank that we've played on those X-geeks," Pietro said, taking a few bags out of his locker." This will be so funny. I can't wait to see their faces."


	9. More Pranks

A/N: I just realized that I haven't updated this story for almost three monthes. That's not like me, to just leave a story and not update it for that long.

**Chapter Nine**

Kurt walked down the hall, when all of a sudden a bucket of pink paint fell on his head. The kids around him started to laugh. Kurt quickly ran into the boys bathroom.' I know vho did this,' Kurt thought,' Stupid brotherhood.'

Scott was openning his locker, but the door wouldn't open. Many people were staring at him. When he did get it open glue started to drip from his locker, causing the other kids to start laughing.' They are so dead,' Scott thought.

Evan was skate boarding down the side walk, when something hit him in the back of the head, causing him to fall down. The people around started to laugh. He looked at what had hit him to see that it was toilet paper.' I'm gonna get them,' Evan thought.

Jean, Kitty, and Rogue were walking down the hall when a bucket of worms and spiders fell on their heads. They screamed and quickly ran into the girls bathroom as some people started to laugh.

The brotherhood sat at their lunch table, eating their lunch as usual, when Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Evan, and Kurt came up to their table. The boys started laughing at the looks on some of their faces and the fact that Kurt's hair was kind of pink.

"You think this is funny?" Scott yelled," You ruined all my homework and my books. Now, I have to replace all of my school books and they are not cheap."

"Why are you blaming us?" Lance asked," It could of been someone else."

"Like who?" Kitty asked, folding her arms.

"Like God," Pietro said, giving a small grin.

"That is not funny," Kurt snapped.

"I thought it was," Todd said," What do you think Kathy? Kathy?"

The boys looked at where Kathy was sitting to see that she was not there anymore.

"Where did she go?" Pietro asked, standing up." We did that all for her."

"See," Jean said, folding her arms," You did do it."

"Fine," Lance said, standing up with the others." We did do it, but just so you know Kitty, I had nothing to do with the bugs and worms."

"Like I believe you," Kitty muttered as the Brotherhood left the lunch room.

The boys went outside to see Lance's jeep drive off. Lance's eyes went wide and he ran down the road.

"HEY," Lance shouted," GIVE ME BACK MY JEEP."

"Bye," Tabitha said from the passenger seat.

Kathy looked at Tabitha, but then looked back at the road. Lance had stoped running after a block.

"I can't believe we did that," Kathy said.

"He'll get over it," Tabitha said," He always does."

"So," Kathy said," Why did you want to do this?"

"Because," Tabitha said," There is finally another girl on the team. We can go do girl things, like me, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, and Amara did."

"What did you do?" Kathy asked, turning the corner to where the CD store was.

"We saved lots of people," Tabitha said, as Kathy parked the jeep." We were wild girls. I miss that, but now that you have come onto the team. We can be wild girls."

"That sounds like fun," Kathy said, as they got out of the jeep." That sounds very fun."

* * *

A/N: I'll try to update earlier next time. Don't worry, I will update sooner then three mothes. Please review. 


	10. Get Out

A/N: Okay, so I didn't update sooner then three months. It has now been four months. Just thought I'd update this stories before I forget about it.

**Chapter Ten**

Lance, Fred, Todd, Steve and Pietro had to walk home after school. They were sitting in the front room for about two hourse, when the girls finally came back. They were laughing as they walked into the house. Lance quickly stood up and stopped them from going upstairs. He did not look too happy.

"You stole me jeep," Lance yelled.

"Point out the obvious," Tabitha said, causing Lance to look even more mad," We were just at the CD store buying some CDs. Is that a problem."

"You could of walked," Lance muttered, folding his arms.

"Or you could of walked," Tabitha said," It's not that long of a walk from school to here."

Before Lance could say anything. Tabitha and Kathy quickly ran upstairs. Lance muttered something to himself, then went back to the front room.

"Are they going to stop?" Fred asked.

"I highly doubt it," Lance said.

"You should put your foot down yo," Todd said.

"What do you mean put my foot down?" Lance asked, giving a weird look to Todd.

"You are the boss," Todd said," Don't let them walk all over you."

"This is coming from the slime," Lance muttered," Fine."

Lance stood up and headed upstairs, while the boys cheered him on. Lance walked over to Tabitha's door and was about to knock.' Wait,' Lance thought,' Why am I knocking? I'm the boss.' Lance kicked open the door to see that Tabitha and Kathy were throwing clothes everywhere. They quickly looked over at him in shock.

"You listen," Lance said in a very serious voice," I'm the boss around here. You'll do what I say. Don't and you'll be punished. Got it?"

"Wow," Kathy said," What a wake up call."

"How long did it take you to gather the courage to come in here and say that?" Tabitha asked, folding her arms.

"Do you understand what I just said?" Lance asked in the same voice.

"We understand," Kathy said, then grined evilly, looking over at Tabitha.

"But we don't like the rules," Tabitha said, then shouted," GET OUT OF ME ROOM BEFORE I GET REALLY MAD."

"No," Lance said, folding his arms," I'm the boss."

Just the Lance's feet left the ground and he flew out of the room, hitting the other side of the wall. He looked up to see the door clothes, the girls laughing. Lance got up, looking even madder that the house began to shake alittle. He headed down stairs when he began to calm down. The boys looked at him.

"How did it go?" Todd asked.

"BAD," Lance shouted, causing a small quake, making a lamp fly off the counter and hit Todd in the head.

"Okay," Todd said, rubbing his head," You probably didn't do it right then."

"I took control," Lance said," But they just threw me out of there."

"I hate it when girls do that," Pietro said, then stood up," Let me see if I can do this."

Pietro sped up the stairs, while Lance sat down. Pietro zoomed into the room, causing the girls to look up at him.

"You listen here girls," Pietro said in a very seriouse voice, looking at both of them,

," You will do as you're told. Now run to town and get me some candy."

Tabitha and Kathy stared at him for awhile, before they burst out laughing. Pietro just stared at them in amazement.

"What's so funny?" Pietro asked, folding his arms.

"You are not the boss," Tabitha said, after she stopped laughing," So I suggest you get out of this room before we make you get out."

"You can't make me," Pietro said, speeding around the room," I'm too fast for you."

Tabitha rolled her eyes, while Kathy put out a leg and tripped Pietro. Tabitha made a small ball and put it in Pietro's back pocket, which exploded, causing Pietro to run out of the room screaming.

"Boys are just so bossy," Tabitha said as she shut the door.

Pietro went back downstairs after he put some different pants on.

"So," Lance said," What happened?"

"They bombed me out," Pietro said, sitting down next to Fred," Ruined my favorite pair of pants."

"Anyone else want to try?" Lance asked.

"I do," Steve said, standing up," My sister better obey me."

Steve headed upstairs, while Lance shook his head.' He'll end up out of that room really fast,' Lance thought,' Just watch.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That is the end of this chapter for right now. I have some of chapter eleven written, so that should be up in about a week. Hope u like this chapter. Please review.


	11. Get Them For Me

A/N: Surprise. Just thought I'd add this chapter, since it was already half way written already. Thought I'd finish it and add it. Hope you like it. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Eleven**

Steve headed upstairs, looking very confident with himself. He stopped at Tabitha's door, taking a deep breath, he entered the room. Tabitha and Kathy looked over at him. Kathy looking a bit annoyed, while Tabitha just smiled.

"Listen girls," Steve started, but then felt his feet leave the ground.

Steve looked at Tabitha, who gave an evil laugh. Just then he was thrown out of the room. To his luck, he hit a wall, then fell down the stairs.

"How did it go?" Lance asked, giving a small laugh.

"Not as good as I thought," Steve moaned, standing up and sitting next to Pietro.

Just then Tabitha and Kathy left their room and headed down stairs. The boys stared at them as they left the house.

"What are they doing?" Fred asked.

His question was answered when they head the jeep start up and drive off.

"Not again," Lance yelled, running outside, but the jeep was already out of site.

Pietro came out of the house and with a small nod from Lance, he took off. It didn't take him long to catch up with the jeep. He ran in front of it, then turned around and started running at it.

"He can't be serious," Tabitha said, but to their shock, he brought the jeep to a complete stop.

Tabitha stepped on the gas, but the jeep didn't move.

"This ain't even all the strength I have," Pietro yelled.

Tabitha looked over at Kathy, who lifted the jeep into the air. Pietro stayed on the ground. He tried to hang on, but couldn't. The jeep went over his head and sped off, still in the air. Pietro gave a small scream, then ran back to the house, when everyone was waiting outside. With the look on Pietro's face, they knew the girls must of out smarted him. Tabitha and Kathy were laughing. They were on the ground again.

"That was great," Tabitha said," We should do that again."

"Later," Kathy said," Let me rest."

"Fine," Tabitha said," But we have to do it again."

_Mansion_

Charles looked at the computer, since it had went off. The x-men rand into the room, while Charles took out cerebro.

"New mutant?" Scott asked.

"Not really," Charles said," Just Tabitha and Kathy messing around. Go get them for me. I need to have a word with them."

The x-men ran out of the room and get in the x-van. Scott was the one driving. When everyone was in and they drove off.

Tabitha and Kathy were at the mall now. Kathy didn't bother to turn on her image inducer, causing many people to run out of the mall, screaming their head off.

"What?" Kathy shouted, causing more people to run out of the mall.

"Now there won't be many people in line," Tabitha grinned, grabbing Kathy's hand.

"Where are we going?" Kathy asked, following Tabitha.

"To buy some clothes," Tabitha said," Since their our no cool clothes in my room."

So they looked at clothes. They only got to look at clothes for about half an hour, before the x-men showed up.

"What do you guys want?" Tabitha asked, folding her arms.

"The professor needs to speak with you," Jean said.

"Fine," Kathy said, putting a hand on Tabitha's shoulder before she could do anything stupid," But we will not stay there that long."

"Fine," Scott said," Back to the van."

The x-men headed to their van, which just happened to be parked next to the jeep. Tabitha, Kathy, and Jean got into the jeep, while the others got into the van.

"Why are you riding with us?" Kathy asked, putting on her seat belt.

"To make sure you don't try to drive off," Jean said.

Kathy gave a small nod and Tabitha quickly put on her seat belt. Jean didn't bother to put on her seat belt.' Stupid girl,' Kathy thought,' I'll show you what happens when you don't wear a seat belt.'


	12. She is your daughter

**Chapter Twelve**

Kathy drove the jeep with Tabitah and Jean in it toward the mansion. She looked over at Tabitha with a small grin on her face. Tabitha quickly put on her seat belt as Kathy began to speed up.

"Go the speed limit," Jean said, "we don't need to get a ticket."

Just than Kathy ran off the road and straight into a tree. The van stopped right behind them. The others in the van quickly got out.

"Are they okay?" Evan asked.

"Ya," Scott said, looking over to see that Jean had flown out of the jeep.

Scott quickly ran over to see if she was okay. Jean had been knocked out. Scott quickly picked her up while the others had already loaded up Kathy and Tabitha, who had been knocked out as well. When everyone in the van, they sped down the road to the mansion. When they got there, they carried them into the infirmary, where Charles was waiting for them.

"Are they going to be okay?" Evan asked.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Kitty said, just as the other x-men came into the infirmary, "though, I don't know how Lance is going to act when he sees his jeep."

Kurt looked at them, before quickly moving over to Kathy.

"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked.

"She wrecked Lance's jeep," Scott said, folding his arms, "I don't see why she did it either. She should of known she would just end up here."

"Yes, but now she unconsious," Charles said, "she could be like this for a few days."

"What about Jean?" Scott asked, looking down at Jean.

"She will just fine," Beast said, looking her over, "nothing broken. She is actually very lucky."

Charles wheeled over to Kathy and put his hands around her head and closed his eyes. Memories raced through his mind. He quickly opened his eyes and wheeled out of there. Logan and Storm followed him out.

"Charles, is something wrong?" Storm asked.

"Logan, do you remember having a kid?" Charles asked, when they were in his office.

"I don't think so," Logan said, "Why?"

"Just a few things in her mind," Charles said, "you were there. Can I read your mind?"

Logan nodded his head, before getting onto his knees so that Charles could put his hands around Logan head. Charles closed his eyes and memories ran through his mind. He stopped at one memory and focused on it.

_Memory_

Logan was running through the forest with a little girl in his arms. There were people chasing him in red uniforms. Something hit Logan leg, causing him to trip. Logan made sure he fell on his back. The people surround him, pointing gun at him. Than a lady came out of no where and stood in front of Logan.

"Give her back," the lady yelled.

"She is my daughter," Logan snarled, "I won't let you hurt her."

Just than some of the people shot Logan. The lady grabbed the girl out of Logan's arms just as Logan passed out.

_End of Memory_

Charles opened his eyes and went back behind his desk. Logan stood up and staired at Charles.

"What did you see?" Logan asked.

"She is in facted, your daughter," Charles said, "that is why she don't want to really be here. She knows who you are and she don't want to get too close to you."

"What should I do Chuck?" Logan asked.

"Talk to her," Charles said, looking up at Logan, "that is really all you can do."

* * *

A/N: Sorry, I know it's short. It was the only thing I could think of for this story. I don't know when I will update this story next. Please review.


End file.
